


Breaking and Entering

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: John and Sikozu use each other in all sorts of imaginative ways. Why wouldn’t they? They have so much time on their hands and only 45 minutes of adventure a week to fill it with.





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Setting – early to mid Season 4
> 
> Warning: Some pretty graphic sex which may not be as dodgy as you are initially led to think. You might initially find it a bit disturbing, but try to withhold judgement and read it to the end and hopefully it won’t be so bad once the twist is revealed. Unless the thought of John/Sikozu is anathema to you, in which case it is probably best if you read no further.
> 
> Written because I think John and Sikozu should have got together and because it was indicated by a couple of contributors to Three Word Story that they wouldn’t be averse to a bit of John/Sikozu smut. Although they are denying it now. ;D 
> 
> Note that we don’t know exactly what a dench is. It might be an inch. Or more. Or less. You decide. 
> 
> Thanks: To Vinegardog for speedy beta duties and good advice.

Sikozu could feel the blood pumping in her throat and temple as, as light-footedly as she could manage, she entered John Crichton’s quarters.

She knew she shouldn’t be here, that she shouldn’t have agreed to this. Aeryn would space her if she found out about her burglary. For all his dark looks, John didn’t really scare her, but If Aeryn found out what exactly Sikozu was after she would probably space her slowly at that.

The sound of running water and the human singing (some silly ditty that made no sense) told Sikozu she would not be heard, so she tiptoed past the entrance to the sanitation room, making for the other side of the sleeping chamber, for the shelf where she believed that Crichton kept his journals and wormhole research.

The noises from the shower suddenly ceased. Sikozu turned to flee, but before she took two steps, there Crichton was, dripping and naked, standing between her and the only exit. He eyed her suspiciously.

“What….  Are you doing in my quarters?” He asked, voice heavy with menace and fury.

“Oh nothing… “ She tried to dismiss her presence and side step him. He sidestepped to match her, his muscles visible as they moved beneath his moist, glowing skin, his glistening wet mivonks swinging pendulously. Her face flushed and a momentary moment of madness overtook her usual clear thoughts. “Just the usual… you know, stealing your wormhole equations?” She giggled and pouted, trying to make a joke of it.

“Did you get any of them?” John half-smiled back, as though he were still deciding whether to treat it as a joke or not.

“Oh yes.” She winked and laughed, treating it all as an in-joke between them.

“Where are they?” He demanded with a scowl, his voice hard and cold.

“Oh… just hidden…  about my person. “ She giggled again and started to sashay towards the door, pouting (uncharacteristically for her, but what else was a girl to do under the circumstances?) as she stepped around him. To her surprise, as she drew level with him, he grabbed her elbow and physically threw her back onto the bed.

“Not so fast, missy.” He sneered, backing off towards the door without taking his eyes off of her. His display of dominance had her pulse quickening, her cheeks and ears burning. She wasn’t sure whether her body had decided to be terrified or turned on. Either way, it made an interesting change from the usual everyday tedium aboard Moya.

“Ow! That hurt!” She began to protest, pushing herself back up to her feet and straightening hair and clothes that were not a microdench out of place anyway. But as she did so she saw Crichton drop the privacy curtain and palm the door controls. The double red lights, signifying a personal lock was now in place, flashed on the control. She bit her lip in nervous anticipation, skin flushing even redder than before as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

“You’re not getting out of here till I’m sure you’ve not stolen any of my research,” he stated, stepping towards her. She backed up a step, breaths coming rapidly, loomas rising and falling dramatically (by her standards) as she felt her calves press against the mattress.

“I was joking!” She protested. He arched an eyebrow and took another step towards her. “Can’t you take a joke, Crichton!” He shook his head, slowly, ominously, a deep scowl on his face.

“Strip.” John demanded flatly, staring at her. He wasn’t smiling. Sikozu couldn’t read his emotions at all and she found that both terrifying and, considering his state of undress and his aesthetically pleasing body, somewhat exciting.

“What!? No!” She scowled angrily back.

“I said strip. Toss me each item of clothing in turn so I can check for contraband.” He had that crazed look in his eye and she knew she was no match for him physically if it came to a fight. “Who knows what you’ve stolen or where you’ve hidden it. It’s the only way to be sure...”

With a reluctant harrumph, Sikozu prepared herself  to comply. “Besides, turnabout’s fair play, as you’ve got to see me naked.” Crichton remarked as she propped up one foot on the edge of his bed and, never taking her eyes off him, began to unbuckle her boot.

He stared at her, totally silent as she eased the boot off, showing no sign of emotion, except for his already impressive cock seeming to swell and redden slightly.

She tossed him the boot. He caught it and checked over it inside and out with his hands, and as he did so she began undoing the other.

“This one seems OK,” he disposed of the first boot and caught the second. “Now take off your pants.” He ordered as the second boot underwent his inspection. As she began to unfasten and roll down her leggings he surprised her by holding the open end of the boot up to his face and inhaling deeply. “And don’t call me stupid!” she thought she heard him say, although the words were muffled.

“Nothing in this. Except your fragrance.” He stated, lowering the boot as she eased her leggings past her ankles. She paused, half crouched, and stared at him. His cock was now clearly a quarter way erect. It was huge and purple and so fascinatingly textured. She struggled to take her eyes off it, even when he dropped the boot. “Smells like a female in heat.”

“You fekk...!”

“Toss me your pants.” He interrupted, snapping his fingers. She scowled at him, straightened up and threw them at him.

He caught them with a smirk, scrunched through them with his hands then raised them to his face. “Definitely in heat. You’re enjoying being ordered to strip for me, aren’t you, you Kalish tralk?” She glowered back at him. He smirked. “Top next, I think”

She didn’t dignify his actions or remarks with a reply, save to reach behind her and unfasten her bra top while she glared daggers at him.

As she peeled the cups off her loomas he let out a low, appreciative whistle. “Damn, who’d have thought I’d need to cross the galaxy to see the perfect rack?”

She smiled at the compliment, and at the sight of his cock, now fully erect and twitching, she guessed in time with each beat of his heart. She felt her own sex tighten and burn with desire at the sight of his magnificent, primitive and erect cock. It must have been at least eight to ten denches long and almost as thick as her own forearm. She would never tell him how impressive he looked, of course: he was such an inferior being, after all. Although the thought of being ravished by such an inferior being and his most-definitely-not-inferior sex organ made her come over quite...

“Get on with it,” he ordered, nodding and gesturing towards her abdomen. She snapped out of her reverie enough to do as she was told.

All she was left with now was her skirt. Trying to control her breathing, so her naked loomas would not heave too provocatively, she unfastened the waistband then slid open the two dench long fastening that held it shut by cinching it in at her waist. She allowed it to fall to the ground around her ankles.

“See, I’m hiding nothing.” She announced as John walked up, retrieved the skirt with his toe, lifted it, briefly inspected it then tossed it aside. “Unless you still need to frisk me to be sure?” She added with ill-considered bravado.

“That’s not a bad idea.” She stared up at his face, just denches from her own, her jaw slackening and quivering as she realised he’d called her bluff. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

Panting, failing to control either her breathing or her feelings of excitement, she complied.

She could feel John’s big, hot body move up close behind her. Large strong hands settled on her upper arms then began to slide across her naked flesh: with feather light touch, down the sensitive skin of her inner arms. Then back up the outside. Down the sides of her torso, her hips, in and up her back.

She shivered as his hands reached her shoulders, massaging them for a few microts, thoroughly exploring, reducing her to jelly. She could feel his body close behind hers now, fleeting, brushing touches from ankle to shoulder.

“Lean on the bed,” he growled at her, as though guessing how weak her legs seemed to have become. She did as instructed, and, in order to keep contact with her shoulders, he leant forwards with her, the movement pressing him against her. She gasped slightly, relishing the first unmistakable feeling of contact with hard cock as it pressed against her buttocks.

Then his hands moved on, up her neck, causing him to lean over and press against her even more.

“What did you really come in here for, Sikozu?” she shivered as his hands brushed her cheek, slid into her hair, finger combing her scalp, providing tantalisingly electric, tiny tugs as he explored her scalp.

“Nothing.” She whimpered out her answer, trying to sound more in control than she felt. “What would I want from a weak specimen like you?” she taunted, earning her a deliciously more severe tug. She gasped her exquisite pleasure, then was almost silenced as a big, strong hand closed around her throat.

“Weak?” he snarled, looming above her and pressing against her with animal dominance. “Seems like I’m strong enough to take want I want from you.” As he tugged her hair once again she arched her back downwards, pushing her eema back against him.

He chuckled mirthlessly and released her hair, his roving hands continuing their search for the elusive stolen research, sliding back across her shoulders and under her armpits.

Hands cupped her loomas and stopped.  She felt completely wrapped in Crichton’s close, naked embrace. His strong, brutish arms held her firmly against his muscular body and she imagined she could smell his animalistic, lustful, carnal hormones.

Nothing in her studies had prepared her for anything quite like this.

“What do we have here?” his voice was like gravel in her ear. Sikozu gasped and whimpered as the rough pads of his fingers slid back and forth across her nipples. That whimper turned to a panting as she felt him spoon closer against her back. His naked cock pushed firmly between the cheeks of her eema, and his stubble grated on the soft skin of her shoulder.

“Have you been hiding something from me, Sikozu Shanu?” he demanded. She bit her lip and shook her head just a fraction. No sooner had she done so than John gave a low, evil-sounding chuckle, released her loomas and snatched her arms, pulling them back sharply behind her. She gasped in pain and surprise, then tried to struggle as she felt him binding her wrists with some sort of sash.

A sharp push sent her sprawling face down on the bed, feet flailing helplessly in the air on either side of John’s own legs.

His hands now moved their attention to her lower limbs...

“Satisfied?” She snarled. “Or do you need a cavity search, too?”

His only verbal answer to that was a low chuckle. But she felt his hands slide across her buttocks, between her upper thighs, parting them. Then hands were sliding up and forward and she could feel the stubble of his face against her buttocks.

Sikozu’s eyes and mouth shot wide open as fingers, nose, lips and tongue explored sensitive skin, probing both entrances, stimulating nerves until...

“Perfect pussy, to go with the perfect tits,” she heard John’s muffled comment as he inspected her in the most intimate, thorough and expert manner. She wriggled her hips. She squirmed. She writhed.  She shuddered as she climaxed against his face and fingers.

As she lay gasping for breath, eyes tight shut as she struggled to regain her equilibrium, she was only peripherally aware of him standing, of him taking hold of her hips and manhandling her to a slightly different position and angle, of the feeling of his thighs tight against hers.

And then her eyes shot open as something much, much larger than nose, tongue or fingers docked against her entrance.

She realised she was about to be taken by some sort of semi-evolved sub-sebacean. It was a wonderfully decadent feeling.

“Weak species!” she snarled, goading him on, her sibilant hiss turning into a sharp intake of breath as he laughed and penetrated her.

“I do love me a bit of fine ass,” he growled, slapping her eema as he slowly sheathed himself into her. “So tight, gonna have to take this slow and steady or it’ll be over before you can say ‘frell me dead’.”

Face down on the bed, her arms trussed behind her, her legs flailing unsupported in the air, Sikozu could do little but appreciate the moment, correction, the many moments as Crichton slowly rocked in and out. His hands moved from her hips to her arms, pulling her into a backwards arch that, although uncomfortable, was extremely pleasurable to her. The angle meant his thrusts pressed into areas of pleasure she barely knew existed.  Then one of his hands moved to her hair, pulling her deeper into pain and pleasure.

She squeaked out a climax and a moment later felt him withdraw, releasing her to fall face first onto the sheets.

“Weak Species!” she snarled the insult at him as he began to flip her over onto her back. “Do you think you could possibly satisfy me?” Although of course he had, a couple of times already, and she wanted him to do so again.

John simply shrugged. “Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” He hoist her ankles onto his shoulders. “This is all about my pleasure.”

And then, taking firm hold of her legs, he pushed forwards, taking her again.

Sikozu was reduced to a breathless, speechless jelly as the big, muscular primitive thrust in and out of her with uncivilised savagery.

“This. Will. Teach. You. To. Come. Poking. Your. Pretty. Little. Nose. Into. My. Quarters!” he told her, punctuating each word with a deep and bed-rocking shove of his hips.  She bent her neck down so she could see his red face, also noting that, despite their small size, she could see and feel her loomas bouncing to and fro with each thrust. She could see from the cruel grin on his face that he had noticed it too.

“If you wanna cum you’d best do it soon,” he warned her. “Coz I’m about to...”  And with that his mouth opened into a wide O, his eyelids fluttered and his thrusting slowed to a deep, long grind into her, filling her with pulse after pulse of his warm, wet flood.

She felt thoroughly used and contaminated, ravished by a hairy deficient. She bit her lip to stifle her screams as her own climax shook her body from her scalp to the tingling soles of her naked feet.

“Yep, reckon you enjoyed that!” he smirked as she continued to tremble and spasm around and beneath him. “Almost as much as I did!”

And then he withdrew, his red-raw and still fully erect cock glistening and dripping with their merged bodily fluids. The sight of it set off an after-shock mini-climax which quite surprised her, rendering her like jelly in his hands as he rolled her so he could untie her hands.

“So, did you get what you were after?” he asked her as he unbound her wrists. She nodded her head, wide-eyed, grinning and still speechless and unable even to sit up. Crichton certainly knew how to give a thoroughly satisfying frell, despite all of his many other manifest shortcomings.

“Excellent. Gotta love a girl who’s into a bit of roleplay.” Sikozu mewled her agreement.

Of course, that wasn’t how it had started, a couple of weekens earlier. She had genuinely been charged by Scorpius to use whatever means necessary to ingratiate herself with Crichton, to find out his secrets.

Whatever. Means. Necessary. She reminded herself as she stood and went into his refresher unit for a quick shower.

That didn’t mean she didn’t have to have fun while she was doing it, of course. Far from it. The sexual tension between them had been tangible since their first meeting aboard Elack. And seeing as Crichton and Sun’s relationship seemed to be over, they had had no reason not to act on it.

She towelled herself dry and returned to the main chamber, retrieving her clothing from wherever Crichton had tossed it. And it was exceptionally satisfying to be frelled by him in such an edgy manner.

 “Same time tomorrow?” Sikozu enquired, sitting on the edge of the bed to fasten her boots. “I’ll be trying to discover the secrets of your module. Make sure Chiana is busy and won’t walk in on us. I’ll make sure Aeryn is occupied. And don’t be late.”

“Oh trust me, I won’t!” John replied with an evil-looking grin. “The only secret you’re gonna discover is how to do handle my joystick when you're crammed into my cockpit, missy!”

She laughed, stood, threw the towel at his face and, with a huge grin on her face, sashayed from the room while playing with her ringlets.

The end.


End file.
